1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed an image processing apparatus that displays information for prompting a user to do maintenance work for eliminating a failure that precludes printing on a screen when the failure has occurred. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-78372 discloses an image processing apparatus that displays an operation procedure in the form of an illustration or message for clearing jams such as a paper jam, toner supply, or the like when the processing for clearing the jams become necessary. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-69223 discloses an image processing apparatus that reproduces and displays video data that shows a procedure for clearing a jam caused at a paper passage part, on an operation unit. Note that in the following description, a video that shows maintenance work for eliminating a failure is referred to as a “maintenance video”.
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-69223, which reproduces and displays a maintenance video, the following situations may occur. Since video data has a large amount of data compared to a still image and character information, if an image processing apparatus has video data, a very large storage area is required. For example, in the case of uncompressed video data, when the image size is 720 dots wide×480 dots long, and 1 dot is 3 bytes (full color), then the data amount per a frame is about 1 MB. Moreover, when an image of 30 frames per second is displayed for 10 seconds, the data amount becomes 300 MB. The data amount can be reduced by compressing the video data or changing the frame rate, but the data amount is still large compared to a still image and character information.
In addition, an image processing apparatus can be equipped with various peripheral devices (accessory devices) such as a postprocessing device having a function such as bookbinding or cutting, and a paper feeding device for feeding papers. In the case of an image processing apparatus to/from which an accessory device(s) can be attached and detached, a failure can occur both in the body of the image processing apparatus and the accessory device(s). Therefore, an image processing apparatus to/from which an accessory device(s) can be attached and detached needs to hold in advance all maintenance videos corresponding to all peripheral devices that can be attached to the body of the image processing apparatus in order to reproduce and display a maintenance video that shows a procedure for eliminating a failure that has occurred. Accordingly, the image processing apparatus needs to have very large storage area.